Fire on Ice
by Xiennaphine R
Summary: Fionna gets into a fight with a demon, and Ice Queen comes to help out. They get into a big conversation about Ice Queen's dead daughter, and Fionna is given something very dear, very special to Ice Queen. Crazy shit starts happening but can they survive? Can they defeat the coming evil? read to find out :)
1. The Battle and The Bracelet

"Oh, Glob!" The furious cry was closely followed by a shriek of pain and rage as the blond girl was hurled over the cliff. The drop, although not very high, was still enough to cause damage. The girl hissed in pain as she put weight on her left foot, the ankle already swollen and bruised.

The ground shook as the beast hurled itself down the cliff face. She drew a familiar pink crystal sword from it's sheath and ran it straight to the bone of the demon's arm. It shrieked and reared up on it's hind legs.

:You think you can defeat me?" It screeched. It lunged at her only to fall, as it's feet were frozen to the stone terrain on which they fought. Just managint to tear it's feet from the icy prison, it threw something on the ground as it fled. The girl turned.

"Ice Queen? Why did you help me?" She asked, swiping the wavy blond bangs from her pale visage.

"Because that _thing _killed one of my penguins and stole my daughter's bracelet!" She retorted, glaring vehemently at the place the monster had vanished.

"I didn't know you have a daughter." The blond girl said curiously.

"Had. I had a daughter. She died when she was only 32. Ran off with some man and died a few months later, her own daughter vanishing as if she'd never existed. That bracelet is the only thing I have left of my baby" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry..." The pale blond girl began uncertainly.

"No! No. You shouldn't be. You should not be sorry. I could have done something, _anything, _to save her. To save _them! _But no. No I sat there. She wanted to die with that wretched man! Fionna, I watched them die. I watched _her _die!" She shrieked and disolved into pained tears, which froze on her pale blue skin and froze to her eyelashes.

The girl, Fionna, picked up the sack the demon had dropped and rummaged through it for a moment, rustling through the contents.

"Is this it? She asked holding up a simple gold bracelet with a bright, circular blue gem in the middle. Ice Queen took the bracelet from her hand, and Fionna felt strangely cold without it.

I was human once too, did you know that?" She said suddenly, and Fionna shook her head. "It was long ago, very long ago. I'm almost 500 years old..."

"And You don't look a day over 30." Fionna responded, trying to cheer her up.

"You look a bit like Jordyn, actually." She whispered sadly. "Only real difference is she was a brunette. She loved the names Gertrude, Fionna and Andy. It's why I name all my penguins Gertrude."

Before Fionna could move Ice Queen stood in front of her, frost and frozen tears glittering on her cheeks. She took Fionna's hand, much to the humans surprise and initial displeasure at the cool touch, and slipped the bracelet over her petite hand. Warmth instantly spread through her body as the gold bracelet settled on her wrist. She watched in amazement as it shrunk to fit her wrist.

"It's warm!" She gasped. Ice Queen nodded.

"It lets you control fire. You won't be burned and you can't feel cold anymore, or at least as long as you wear it." Ice Queen revealed. Fionna froze. Hadn't Flame Prince said something about being older than he looked and that a brother stealing her away once?

"How long ago did Jordyn die? How did she die?" Fionna ventured.

"About 18 years ago, she died covered in 3d degree burns so I'm guessing It was a fire that killed her. She wasn't wearing her bracelet, it had fallen off and she wouldn't tell me who'd done this to her, to them..." Fresh tears began freezing to her cheeks.

"Who was the man she ran away with?" She barely dared venture farther.

"Fire Prince, Flame Prince's twin brother. He died dripping wet. I don't see why anybody would want tem dead though. She was always such good friends with the Prince's of Fire Kingdom." Ice Queen sounded sad, but there was a smile plastered over her face. Fionna felt horrified but she hid it from the clearly devastated woman. Fionna knew her smile was just a front, just a disguise for the turmoil that waged war in her head, and a disguise for all the physical and emotional pain she'd ever felt. What she was feeling now.

Fionna pulled the blue skinned woman into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ice Queen." She whispered before running towards home, her pain momentarily forgotten.

* * *

**Many of you will think you know my stories plot, but you don't. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Fire on Ice :)**


	2. Running Away

"Where have you been?" Cake shrieked when Fionna entered the house.

"Around." Fionna muttered to her sister.

"That don't answer the question." The cat scowled.

"Too bad. Today has been totally cray-cray. I am wiped." Fionna emphasized her point with a massive yawn.

"What's that?" The ginger and white cat asked, noticing the little gold bracelet with the bright blue jewel.

"A bracelet." Fionna yawned again.

"From?" Cake's voice was becoming dangerous.

"Ice Queen." Fionna's voice sounded dead.

"WHAT?! Take that thing off right now!" Cake howled.

"No." Fionna drew the arm with the bracelet on it close to her body, protecting the piece of jewelery with almost motherly instincts.

"Take that damned thing of now, Baby Cakes. It's probably cursed!" Cake wailed. Fionna held hr arm tight, shielding it from Cake's view.

"No." The blond girl repeated firmly.

"Baby, please!" Cake tried as Fionna rushed up to their bedroom. She grabbed a few shirts and skirts, throwing them in her green back pack. She grabbed her favorite sword, the one her parents had left for her. She selected some other items and threw them in the bag as well. She stormed back down stairs.

"Fi, what are ya doin'?" Cake asked. Fionna didn't respond, she just stormed through the house and out the front door, slamming it behind her. She ran and ran, not even looking where she was going until she felt the chill of Ice Kingdom. She pulled her sweater from her bag and pulled it over her head.

She ran towards the castle stationed dead center in the middle of Ice Kingdom. She pushed open the door of the huge castle, stalking through the halls, trying to find Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen? Are you here?" She called. A moment later the familiar blue clad form of the Ice Queen stepped out from behind a large column of pure white ice.

"Fionna? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I stay her for a bit? Me and Cake argued..." She sniffled.

"Sure." Ice Queen said and shrugged. The blue skinned woman guided the blond girl to the guest room.

"You can stay here for now." She said and turned away.

"Mathmatical." She squealed and hugged Ice Queen.

"Your welcome?" Ice Queen sounded slightly confused but vanished into the labyrinth of hallways. Fionna began to unpack her things. She picked up a picture of her and her sister. Fionna narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to get rid of the picture just yet, but she didn't want to see it either. She sowed it back in her bag. She picked up a dress Cake had made her. It was a beautiful shade of blue with a long floor length skirt and black detailing.

Fionna quickly shed her cloths and her bunny hat, replacing the blue shirt and skirt with the dress. She ran a brush through her hair, letting the golden waves cascade undisturbed down her back. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

**Long story short, parents blocked fanfiction through the weekdays, so I can't update as often as I'd like anymore.**


	3. Marshall Lee The Vampire King

Cake stood uncertainly at the front door of the Vampire King. She rose one paw and hesitated before knocking on the door. She waited a moment before the door creaked open, revealing a very tired Marshall Lee. He peered down his nose at her and her tail fluffed up in fright.

"What do you want, cat." He yawned. Cake was shaking.

"I want you to go find my sister." She said as plainly as she could, her voice sounding brave but her quivering body betraying her fear just as much as her large blue eyes.

"Fionna?" He asked in surprise. He might be friends with the human girl, but not the human girl's sister.

"Yes, Fionna." Her voice became cold and she stopped shaking.

"Why?" He asked, momentarily debating whether or not he really wanted the answer.

"Me and her argued a month ago, and she still hasn't come home and I can't find her." Cake hissed.

"Alright. I'll go hunt down the human." He yawned again and stalked back into his house. Cake stayed there for a moment and yelped when he reappeared in front of her. He'd changed his cloths and his hair was combed(ish). He closed the door and vanished into the forest, leaving Cake feeling immensely unsettled.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I got blocked really bad and I've already got people begging me for the next chapter (Thanks you guise ur amazing-derp-). It's been a while since I updated, and like I said, sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed all-too-short chapter 3 :)**


	4. Crystaline Fear

Marshall Lee breifly wondered why the cat had even come to him, and why she'd waited so long to do so. He drifted aimlessly through kingdoms, easily picking up tidbits of conversations.

"Did you hear? The Ice Queen..."

"Ice Queen's practically vanished off..."

"... just gone! No body knows..."

It went on and on. All conversations seemed to be centered around the Ice Kingdom's crazy ruler. Much as he didn't really want to go near that place he knew he had to. He drifted aimlessly through a few more kingdoms before he neared the dreaded snow capped Ice Kingdom. He neared the place where he knew the Ice Palace was and felt dread rip through his body. Glob, he hated this place. He floated in through one of the windows. Ice Queen stood there in the center of the room, scolding a penguin. That woman seemed very fond of middles of things.

"Oh. Hello Marshall Lee." She said instantly noticing his dark appearance from the rest of the blue-white room. "Here to see Fionna, I take it?"

She picked up the penguin and walked down a long hallway. Her white hair flowed behind her and it sparkled strangely. The blue train of her dress dragged on the ground but she didn't really seem to care. She led him through her palace and he faintly heard the familiar sounds of Fionna's angry screams as she battled some unknown foe. Finally they turned another corner and the Ice Queen raced down a very long set of stairs. The ice became stone and there was a very significant temperature change. The Ice Queen stopped at a large stone door and knocked on it.

"Fionna? You have company!" She called. The furious shouts ceased instantly.

"If it's Cake I don't wanna see her." Fionna called back after a long moment.

"Don't worry, It's not the cat." The blue skinned woman called back. A tiny click sounded and Ice Queen pushed open the door and left. Marshall Lee floated into the warm room and found Fionna standing just off to the side.

"What'r you doing here, of all places?" He asked. "I thought you hated Ice Queen!"

"Hi Marshy. I'm just getting away from it all. And I don't hate Ice Queen, just what she does." Fionna giggled slightly. Her blond hair was cascading down her back in golden waves and she was wearing a light blue dress with black details and bright silvery blue stones. She had a bracelet circling her wrist with a bright blue gem in the middle of it.

"Why are you here, though?" He demanded.

"Cuz I don't wanna see that cat ever again!" She snapped and sent a huge fire bolt right into the wall. The wall exploded and sent chips of stone flying everywhere. Her eyes were narrowed into chilly blue slits.

"That bad, huh." He chuckled.

"Stupid Cake can't understand that I'm not 11 anymore." She pouted.

"That doesn't really answer the question but OK." He shrugged.

"Why are _you _here?" She asked.

"Cake asked me to come find you so I did. I don't intend on telling her anything about it though." He snickered as he imagined her outraged and disappointed face.

"Thanks." She said and hugged him.

"Nice place you got here." He said, trying to keep the conversation going. He'd really missed her.

"Silly, this isn't 'my place.' I'll show you my room." She said and walked out of the room. She lead him back up the stairs and through the labyrinth of hallways. She pushed open a door and entered a large room that looked like it was made of pure crystal.

"Pretty." He replied to the unspoken 'what'd ya think?' She smiled.

"Do you think Ice Queen would let me stay here too?" He asked after a long moment.

"Maybe. Why?" She questioned.

"I'm not exactly too fond of your sister, in case you hadn't noticed. And It'd probably freak her out if I 'convinced' a few others to disappear." She snickered and they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You should!" She gasped through her giggles. "I'll ask Ice Queen if you can stay."

She walked to the door but she froze before she reached it.

"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

"Something... I don't know what but somethings really, really wrong. I feel like History is repeating itself or something." She whispered.

Something exploded on one of the upstairs floors. Fionna grabbed Marshall Lee's hand and dragged him back to the room she'd been in before. They found Ice Queen in the room as well with several of her penguins, all of which had muzzles. Fionna locked the door. They sat in silence and fear as the explosions got nearer and nearer to the floor above them. All they could do was sit and huddle in the stone room, waiting for whoever or whatever it was to find them.


	5. Skeletons in the Closet

After all the noise the silence was down right terrifying. The muzzled penguins waddled around, which would have been absolutely hilarious because they kept bumping into each other had it not been for the presence of immense danger. After ten more minutes of silence Fionna couldn't take it anymore.

"Sooooo..." She began. "Momma, can Marshall Lee come stay with us?"

Fionna had taken to calling the blue skinned woman Momma after she'd learned more about the Ice Queen's daughter, especially when she wanted something. The Ice Queen stared at her for a long moment and the blond girl gave her the cutest look she could manage to plaster across her face.

"Oh alright, but you are getting separate bedrooms." She sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Thank you soooooo much!" Fionna squealed and wrapped the icy woman in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breath, deary!" Ice Queen gasped.

Fionna pulled open the heavy stone door and looked out into the hallway. There was melt water everywhere, accompanied by what looked like ashes. The blond girl frowned and hoisted the blue gown she wore up above the water. Marshall Lee floated beside her, refusing to let his feet touch the water. The Ice Queen didn't have to worry about this, seeing as she stepped on the water and it froze solid under her feet. The trio darted up the stairs. The damage was extensive, huge holes having been blasted in the walls, melt water everywhere and a few charred penguin skeletons littered the floor.

"NO!" Ice Queen shrieked and fell to her knees beside one of the skeletons. Tears froze to her blue cheeks while Fionna's own evaporated on hers. Marshall wrapped his arms around the girls shoulders, noticing for the first time how hot her skin was. They continued to walk through the devastated halls, Ice Queen sobbing for her lost penguins, Fionna for some of the only company she'd had for, like, ever!

They entered one of the many rooms that created the Ice Kingdom Castle. Fionna jumped in shock, Marshall Lee hissed loudly and the blue woman wailed miserably when she saw Flame Prince standing just to the right of the door.

"Hello Fionna." He smiled evily in his greeting.

* * *

**Yes this is really short but I'm trying to update a few stories at once, and the inspiration for some of them is becoming a little thin... yeah... so please review if you're still reading this story. Tell me what you thought, or think, whichever comes first :)  
**


	6. Fired

"Flame Prince?! What the hay hay? You cray cray?" Fionna shouted, laughing inside her head at the little rhyme she'd made.

"I am not 'cray cray', thank you very much."He responded hotly **(****heehee)**. "Might I ask why you are in such vile company?"

"You might not." Fionna hissed. "The Ice Queen is most certainly _not _vile, and I'm here on my own means so leave me alone!"

"Fionna, I am taking you- what is that? On your wrist?" She knew he'd been about to say home. Her bracelet must have caught his attention though, because it was the only jewellery she wore.

"A bracelet." She responded.

"I can see that. Thank you, Ice Queen, now return my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? **_You treat me like property!_**_" _She screamed as loud as she could, bits of ice falling from the ceiling, some shaking at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, my girlfriend. You are to return with me immediately."

"Over. My. Dead. Bod." She growled.

"Have it your way, then." He shot a fire ball at her and she held out her hand. Before it touched her though Flame Prince called it back to himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, please come back home!" He cried.

"No way, dude."

"You will not take her from me."

"Leave my Fio be, Fire Butt."

Rage flared in Flame Prince's eyes.

"I shall return, don't think I wont."

And he was gone.

"Your Fio?" Fionna arched an eyebrow at Marshall Lee. He blushed and grinned.

"Sorry."

She rolled her blue eyes and flashed him a grin of her own.

"C'mon, you. Momma, want me to gather da skeletons?"

"No, no, I'll do it, deary. I shan't burden you with that." Ice Queen murmured brokenly.

"We'll help anyways." Marshall Lee stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 6, I think, yeah 6. Sorry if it was a let down but I'm not in a great mental state right now. I have PAT's now and I'm struggling to put writing into my schedule. It's hard. Anyways, thanks to anybody still reading this and I'm sorry for the wait!**


End file.
